the_brave_beatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maito Kamiya
A new transfer student that comes to Hibiki's school, whom is as quiet as he is mysterious. He is adept in sports and has become the center of attention in class. He's said to have changed schools from the very beginning and for some reason, he seems to have taken some interest in Hibiki. About 'Appearance' ''Maito'' Maito is a fair skin young boy with dark purple hair and red eyes. He dons a long sleeve white, thin jacket and a blue shirt underneath. He wears navy blue leggings and blue tennis shoes. He sports a silver dog tag around his neck. ''Choreo'' Choreo is a male with silver hair and green eyes that are sometimes blocked by pink shades. His outfit consists of an aqua colored shirt and a matching indigo leather jacket and pants. He wears brown fingerless gloves and brown boots adorned with red straps. 'Personality' Maito is a very quiet individual who keeps to himself amongst other things. Though he is gifted in many talents such as sports, book smarts, and even dance, his general demeanor makes it seem as though he is unimpressed or unenthusiastic about anything and sometimes leads others to believe he is emotionless. Despite this, he garners lots of attention in school just for being so calm and collected. His classmates describe his mysterious nature as "cool", even if he doesn't really agree. Because of his outwardly disposition, Maito seems very distant and detached from others. His quiet demeanor quickly becomes cold as he tries to stay out of peer-related affairs. He fails to understand the reason behind "friendly" gestures or even the fact that his own classmates care do much about him despite purposely distancing himself. But through kind words and sheer determination from those peers, Maito seems to be moved by their unrequited affection for him. For some strange reason, it appears that Maito is very in tune with his surroundings and is constantly aware of what's going on. He seems to know the Brave Beats' true identity but casually acts as if he were oblivious to this fact. Due to this, he tends to say very cryptic things to the main characters, and often leaves them wondering what he meant. As for the time being, he keeps an eye on them from a distance. Maito has shown a very strong passion towards dancing. He especially shows this whenever Flash Beat appears in front of him and dances to save the day. He wishes to watch Flash grow and become a better dancer worth his while. 'Story' Maito's Arc Maito lived in an impoverished home alone with his mother. Their quarters were small and had very little but somehow they were able to live comfortably for the time being. Due to this, Maito had been moving from school to school for a long time. Unable to make friends or bond with other kids in these schools, Maito felt isolated from others and the only person he felt welcomed was his mother. Be that as it may, his mother was frail and very ill. Being as poor as they were, receiving the proper medical care was out of the question. Even so, knowing her time may be short, his mother did everything in her power to keep Maito happy. She would dance for him and inspire him with her hopeful soul and will to live. This would be the "cure" for saving them. He would be greeted by a small Dancerian named Bunga Banga whom offered Maito a way to save his mother and for him to be happy. Enlisting in a contract with him, Bunga Banga would grant the boy the "power" to change his fate, only to realize this was a huge mistake that he could never return from. Bunga Bange used Maito in his critical state of disrepair and would turn him into the dancing tyrant known as Choreo. Choreo's Arc All that was known of Choreo was that he was the previous King of Dance. He was later challenged by Yaharta and lost and soon met the same fate as Breakin, losing all of his powers and sent out of Danceworld. Originally, Choreo was stuck trying to find a way to return to the dance world and promptly reclaim his right as king. However, he heard a rumor about a young dancerian challenging the current king and lost; Being sent to Earth and deprived of special spheres known as Dance Stones. Choreo thought of this as an opportunity to find and retrieve all of these stones so that he would be able to return to his powerful state. Choreo would want his bitter revenge to spread even further than before and set his sights on collecting the stones. He would take on the form of a young boy named Maito Kamiya and enroll in protagonist Hibiki Kazaguruma's school. He did this simply to keep an eye on Hibiki as he already discovered he was the dancing hero Flash Beat. He waited for Hibiki to improve his dancing ability until just the right moment where it was full of hope. He would then crush that hope once he got close enough to his goal. Choreo would eventually reveal himself to Hibiki that he was indeed Maito and would defeat him and his fellow Brave Beats and take away the collected stones. Appearances Trivia *Maito's name literally means "dancing person". His surname means "god valley". *Choreo's name is short for "Choreography". Quotes Gallery Maito= |-|Choreo= Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Maito